Jack Skellington (The Chronicles of Poop)
This page is about the parody villain. For the hero from The Nightmare Before Christmas, click here. Jack Skellington is the secondary antagonist of the YouTube Poop Skellington's Revenge by MoBrosStudios, the second installment in "The Chronicles of Poop" series. He is a parody of the Disney hero who is bent on taking over Christmas and the MoBrosStudios Christmas Poop. He later reformed and goes against the true main antagonist, the Black Hiver. His voice is taken from clips from the original movie, where he was voiced by Chris Sarandon, who played Prince Humperdink in The Princess Bride. His singing voice (which was also used in the poop) was provided by Danny Elfman. Story After his Halloween special is cancelled, Jack decides to take over the MoBrosStudios Christmas Poop special. He tries to figure out what to do and neglects his friends, despite them telling him he is being unreasonable. After a massive cocaine trip, he finally decides to summon the demon Black Hiver to help him take over the Christmas special. Black Hiver agrees, and together they travel to YouTube Poop Land and capture all of its denizens in a sadistic alternate dimension where Black Hiver and several monsters attack and tries to devour everyone to turn them into fuel. Santa (who has been imprisoned inside a painting) warns Jack that the Black Hiver shouldn't be trusted and that if he uses him to take over Christmas, he will lose his own holiday and will never get it back. However, Jack is too obsessed with having his own special to listen to him. When Spongebob confronts Jack, he tells Spongebob that he decided to do this because he hates how Halloween specials are cancelled and underappreciated. He says he always wanted to bring a great special. Spongebob asks him why he did not just ask for help on a special and offers to share the special with him as long as he lets everyone free. Jack agrees, but Black Hiver arrives to attack. When Spongebob is captured, Jack reverses the chant he used to summon Black Hiver, releasing the captured souls, destroying the monsters, and killing Black Hiver. When they return to YouTube Poop Land, Jack apologizes and Santa takes him away. He later appears with Santa, showing that all has been forgiven. Personality Jack is shown to be a genuinely nice individual, but just goes overboard with his goals or desires, to the point of villainy. He feels bad that his specials are continuously cancelled and just wants to give the world a good one. However, he is very mischievous and can be cruel when he feels it is needed. He does seem to take pleasure in his villainous actions until being reformed by Spongebob. He is genuinely sorry afterwards and is ready to suffer the consequences of his actions. Appearance Jack mainly appears just as he did in his original movie: an extremely tall, thin skeleton with a round white skull, large eye sockets, and a mouth resembling stitches. Unlike an actual skull, he can manipulate the shape of his to convey emotion. He also wears a tight black suit with thin white stripes. The collar resembles a bat. Gallery YouTube Poop Skellington's Revenge Trivia *Jack's evil laugh in the video is, ironically, that of Oogie Boogie from the original The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack, along with the Black Hiver, is one of very few YouTube Poop antagonists to be portrayed in a serious manner; most antagonists in YouTube Poop are portrayed as simple, lighthearted jerks who do things for funny reasons. *Jack is sometimes thought to have been the main antagonist of the YTP, although the real antagonist is the Black Hiver. Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Insecure Category:Parody/Homage Category:Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Usurper Category:Homicidal Category:Collector of Souls Category:Comedy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action Category:Monster Master Category:Liars Category:Pawns Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liches Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain